The installation of electronic equipment frequently utilizes electrical header receptacle assemblies between separate components of the equipment. Sometimes, the header receptacle assembly needs to be waterproof to assure the integrity of the electrical circuit. Also, the header receptacle assembly may require shielding and filtering of the circuit from electromagnetic interferences.